Remembrance
by GatewaysDiary
Summary: Vampires and Avenging Angels, two sides of the same coin. Clashing Angels and demons brought to earth. What happens when three of the immortals are caught in the cross fire. Will they be able to fight off destiny, or will they end up burning in the flames
1. Tast of Blood

**MOD**: Hello everyone, so strange as this may be this is my first story

**Gateway**: Helllllooooo, it's OUR first joint story! Gezz, totally neglecting to mention me

**MOD**: Yeah, yeah whatever you have your own stories, I don't. so on with the info, sound good sis?

**Gateway**: *Pouts* doesn't matter you are going to do it anyways

**MOD:** Right moving on then so in honor of Halloween, We have decided to make an awesome Halloween story. A true vampire story.

**Gateway**: And when we say "true" we mean NOT some Twilight junk about vampires falling in love. No this will be more of betrayal, laws and deception and of course the occasional gory dismemberment,

**MOD:** But only enough as to keep it true to vampire.

**Gateway: **Right! The only thing that will be in this, that isn't part of a "true" vampire story is, a friendship that breaks some laws.

**MOD: **But it isn't that stupid human/vampire friendship, because let's be honest the only humans that a vampire would talk to, would end up lunch! Well after us ranting much ENJOY!

**Gateway: **Oops, forgot to mention this is just a little taste of the story and it will be the only chapter to be posted on my page, for the rest of the story you will have to go to MOD's page, but we are putting the first chapter up on mine too, so my readers will know.

**MOD **Can I get on with the story now?

**Gateway: **No you have to do the disclaimer first

**MOD:** Oh right

**Gateway: **What would you do without me

**MOD:** Not get hit so much, anyways neither Gateway nor myself own Beyblade, everything else though is so ours.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Once upon a time, we were unstoppable. Once upon a time, we answered to no one. Once upon a time . . . we were friends. How the world changes, when death comes into play.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The trees moved with the wind, bowing to the force of the unseen element. No one could know the truth, of the powers that shone through the world. They closed their eyes, blind to the world, to the unseen, to the unforeseeable. They don't believe in what can't be proven, the turn to science for their answers when the truth is science is a scam. All science is corrupted, because it all comes from one place, man.

They corrupted what was once pure, the tainted what was once undeniable. But the truth is, it works in our favor. People no longer believe the old tales, the myths of ghost and vampires. They think them to be stories, and in truth some of them are. But these stories have a source. It's amazing how gullible humans can be, when they don't want to believe in the truth. If something moves in the dark and you tell a human it was nothing, the believe it.

The mind, you see, is our ultimate tool. We don't have to do anything that they aren't willing to do themselves. We planted the seeds of doubt in their minds; they are the ones that let it grow.

Shadows moved, as they came to life in the fallen darkness. The shadow opened his eyes, bright crimson orbs that shown with a glint of amusement. He looked down at all the people, they were shapes and figures that came and faded as time moved on. He could hear every little sound, every little unnecessary comment they made to one another, every careless whisper they spoke behind one another back. It was pathetic how much they took for granted.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The shadow looked down the ten stories to the ground bellow. People were talking and laughing in a park near by. The shadow breathed in, he could smell there blood even from way up here. They were completely unaware of how valuable that precious liquid was. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his trench coat. He wanted to hunt them so bad, he wanted to teach them to guard what was important but he knew he wasn't allowed to do that, not yet at least.

As long as his grandfather was aligned with the hunters he would have to suffer through hunt-less nights. His name was Kai and he was one of the last ancients. He one won of the few vampires that had been bitten by the first vampire. Yes, he had lived that long, for years he had watched the world change. No one knew the real stories of the vampires and how they came to be. No one knew who it was that had created the line of soulless creatures everyone feared. Kai pushed his bangs back as he looked around. He could see a girl walking down an alleyway alone, how easy it would be to walk up behind her and suck out her life's liquid.

"_You aren't as big and bad as you would like everyone to believe." Kai looked at the speaker with contempt. "We'll see if you still say that after I kill you." The other just laughed and walked away. "We'll see."_

Kai shook his head. He had been having flashbacks far to often for his taste. Why couldn't he shake those memories? He jumped from his perch on top of the building and landed on the fire escape six floors down, walking down the rest of the way to avoid suspicion. He was due at a meeting in a few minutes, his stomach still growled with hunger. He grabbed a small vile that hung around his neck. The vile held blood, a few drops at most, but he wouldn't drink it, not if he didn't have to. The vile was a promise that Kai intended to keep, no matter what the cost.

He reached the bottom before a energy hit him full force, an energy he hadn't felt in almost 100 years, an energy that could bring an end to the Kripts plans for everything. "Not now, how can the LuceVex be here." He cursed under his breath. Running from the alleyway and angling himself towards the Kripts base. His stomach burned again as his hunger began to increases. All the ignorant humans that surrounded him only making it worse.

How easy it would be to just suck there blood dry, to leave them as shells, how he hated them. He would never understand what his grandfather found so enamoring about the worthless bags of flesh and blood. The only thing that had ever intrigued him, were the one thing he could never afford to be around. He desired to learn of the LuceVex. To learn of the immortals secrets, to understand what it meant to avenge those that had fallen. But it was a curiosity that could never be meet an thirst that could never be quinched.

0-0-0-0-0

The woods were silent in the early hours of night. Bright amber eyes shone in the brilliant moonlight that filtered through the branches of the tree he sat in. He could feel the tug of his skin on his back. It was only slightly painful now, not like it had been the first time. He could still recall the first time, as if it had only been moments ago.

He looked through the branches as things settled in in place. The night was so beautiful, as were the nights creatures. His long black hair flew gently around him as the wind blew again. "What are you two doing now?" He thought out loud. He didn't mean to think about them, it had been over a hundred years since he had seen either of them. Still he found himself thinking about them. They had always intrigued him. He knew it was wrong for him to think about them, but he still thought of them. They were his friends and that was the problem. They had parted ways a hundred years ago in order to protect one another. They all knew they would most likely never meant again, but still it had been a promise. He fingered the pendent around his neck, two rings hung from the chain that he kept them tucked under his shirt.

"_Stop being so stubborn and just drink it!" The amber eyed boy scolded. "I don't need your pity!" The other one shouted. The amber eyed boy grabbed his knife from his belt and put it to his hand. "What are you doing!" The amber eyed boy looked into his friends eyes. "Saving you." He made a long slit across the center of his palm and put it in front of his friends mouth. He knew his friend would cave sooner or later. The amber eyed boy knew his friend had caved as he felt a sharp pressure in his hand as he blood was sucked out. The amber eye boy smiled, he knew his friend hated this side of himself, but it was better then for him to die. "See? It's all gonna be alright, promise."_

The amber eyed boy smiled at the memory, his hand falling tracing the line where the blade had pierced. A hundred years wasn't that long really, but it seemed like it. He felt the tug at his back again and looked around. Seeing the coast as clear he gave into the pull. The skin split apart, sending a slight pain through him, as his sleek silver wings emerged from his back. They snapped open, and he shook them once to get them loss.

He wanted to fly again, he wanted to return to the world he felt he had left. The trees were nice, but the sky was better. He pulled his long silver wings back to him, everything in him longed to take off into the night, to soar without any thoughts as he had so many times before. But he couldn't, not until his mission was complete. He saw his target walk into the park, he was standing with his girlfriend. A tall blonde that had more then once crossed the line. The amber eyed boy sighed, he didn't want to be doing this. He wanted to be flying and enjoying his never ending life, but he had a job to do just like everyone else.

He jumped from his branch gliding over the couples heads before landing on in front of them. The girl screamed and took off without a glance back. The blonde just stood, arms crossed with a very ticked look on his face. "What do you want?" The amber eyed boy landed in front of the blonde. His wings expanding to make himself look more intimidating, although with his cat like eyes and martial arts training, it was hardly ever necessary.

"You know what I want Miguel. You have crossed the LuceVex one to many times my dear friend." Miguel narrowed his eyes before they sprung open in recognition. "Rei? You are a messenger for the LuceVex now? I thought you off all people . . ." Migual trailed off as Rei pulled in his wings and looked up at the sky longingly. "I wish I had a choice in the matter my friend. Until the Vex decides otherwise though, I am bound to them, just as I am bound to the ground." Miguel's eyes widened. "You don't mean. . ." Rei nodded his head sadly. "I am afraid so. Until I prove to them I am loyal they have clipped my wings. Gliding is the closest I can get. So you see Miguel I really have no choice in this matter. You must face the LuceVex as I did, and accept whatever punishment they feel, it is for the best."

Miguel examined his friend closer. He couldn't understand why the LuceVex was so cruel at times, but it was obvious from the clear pain in the others eyes, that he was telling the truth. They had taken the younger's one last joy, and left him with nothing but a painful reminder on his own flesh. "They wont see you as a trader forever, over time it will fade." Miguel said, trying to reassure Rei. "Thank you, but I know the truth. As long as I bare the mark of a trader, they will never trust me. The truth is though, I don't regret what I did, and given the chance I would do it again, and a million times over. If that makes me a traitor to them, then that is what I am. I will not betray what I believe though." Miguel laughed at the others stubbornness, for a moment forgetting his own troubles.

'So mature yet so naïve. How can one live in only extremes my friend?' "Are you banished as well?" Miguel asked, the thought suddenly hitting him. He watched as Rei nodded, his eyes far off. "Yes, until I can regain my wings. I am banished. I have no way to get there anyways." Rei said the last part with a bitter laugh. Miguel smiled sadly at him. 'They wont do this to you forever, Rei. Just be patient.' Miguel looked to the clouds, his own wings emerging from his back. "Where are you staying?" Rei shrugged his shoulders looking up to the world above, to the world he had once been a part of. "Wherever I can. I have been staying in the cathedral on West end for now." Miguel brought his eyes back to his friend. He had known him before this mess had started. Before the LuceVex had even found him and awaken his power.

"You know about the trouble on west end, right?" He waited, when he got no answer he continued. "Rei, don't ruin your life again. Stay safe, alright?" Again he was meet with silence, he knew his words were in vain if _they_ showed up again, but he couldn't live with himself if he didn't warn the younger. "Alright then, goodbye Liber Foi."[1] Rei smiled, pulling his silver wings in as Miguel took off. "Goodbye Vinco Calin."[1]

Rei didn't move as he watched his friend leave him, someday he would regain the LuceVex trust, and then he would return to where he belonged. In the sky, in the air, away from the earth and it's confining limitations. He meant what he said though, bearing the mark was something that he wouldn't have changed. He had saved his best friend and if given the chance he wouldn't have changed his choice.

He went over to the tree and pulled himself up onto its lowest branch, slowly moving his way up the side to higher branches. Once high enough, he pulled in his wings, letting the skin make an almost transparent cover over the slits on his back. His body had morphed sometime back to accommodate the addition of the wings, which made this insane grounding even more infuriating. Part of him wanted revenge on the LuceVex, and those that had grounded him, but the smarter half of him told him to let it go, to find a way around it.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Red hair brushed over blue eyes, as the figure crouched low. A low growl emitting from his throat. He

pulled the hood tighter around his face, as a hunter ran by his hiding spot. "Damn, I could have sworn I saw that vamp go this way." One of the hunters said. "Maybe he didn't and you just got confused." The redhead could feel a hole burning its way through his stomach. To bad for the hunters.

The redhead lunged from the bushes he had allowed himself to disappear into. Landing on the one closest to him. He was an man in his prime, the redhead could see the blood pulse, as he dug his claws into the mans neck, his nails slitting the wind pipe and killing the man. The redhead then turned to the other hunter. He was younger, almost a child by comparison. The kid raised his gun, and the redhead crouched low. The kid looked at the redhead then to the dead body of the other hunter. Finally fear won out and the child bolted.

The redhead looked back to the hunter before liking off his fingers. "Got yourself a fresh kill hu Tala?" The one called Tala turned around to face hungry gray eyes. "Bryan, should have figured you would show up." Tala knelled down, swiping his hand over the wound and liking the blood from it. Bryan scuffed at the redhead. "You are way to refined in your feeding, did you know that Tala?" The redhead glared up at Bryan for a moment before making another swipe at the wound. "I rather be refined then a bloody pig like you and those other imbeciles we are forced to associate with."

Bryan keeled down, sinking his fangs into the bloody neckline of the hunter. "My point." Tala said, slightly disgusted. Bryan looked up, the blood running down his face. "If you don't like it why don't you just join those bloody Kripts." Tala shook his head as Bryan went back to feasting on _his _kill. "I don't join them because it would be a mess. Hiwatari still wants my head for poisoning his God-forsaken clan, and the Vex is to close to taking them down for my liking. Besides despite our little groups . . . downfalls I say we are keeping our hands clean of this stupid war pretty well."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

[1] The names that Miguel and Rei called one another, Liber Foi meaning 'Child faith' and Vinco Calin 'Master or teacher respect or admired' The names are a cross between Latin and French, Liber and Vinco being Latin words and Calin and Foi being French. We promise these names will be explained later

Alright well that was really short. But we really were just setting everything up and introducing the major players.

Things you will need to remember for this story

Vampires (There are two sides of Vampires)

Demons (Yes there will be Demons)

Angels (Well if there is Demons then why wouldn't there be angels)

Immortals (Avenging angels, not the same as angels)

The Kripts: Vampires big group lead by Voltaire Hiwatari

LuceVex: The Immortals society

Rebelion: The other Vampire group

Humans

This is all the things you will need to know for the entire story, everything else will spin from these things. Learn them well young grass hoppers.

Till next time (Even though we don't know when that will happen)

My Own Demise~GatewaysDiary


	2. Ties of the Immortal

**Gateway:** Hello everyone, and welcome back to our story

**MoD: **Zzzzzzz

**Gateway**:*Throws a shoe at the lazy butts head.* Hey, MoD wake up, this is no time to be sleeping! It's only 1:00 in the morning.

**MoD:** Go awwwwwaaaaayyyy, I wanna sleepy.

**Gateway:** *Rolls eyes* Alright then, guess I am doing the disclaimer. My Own Demise doesn't own anything, and I only own the computer on which we typed this up. Beyblade doesn't belong to us, and now for this chapter, and Squar Enix owns the book that I use in this.

**MoD:** Enjoy, *Falls back asleep*

* * *

Glass towers reached to the sky, a looming shadow cast down from its tall structure. It was placed in one of the busier sections of town. A dark overcast that sheltered the town, emitting a dark atmosphere over the town and its inhabitants. The glass building reached to the heavens, the letters BvK dominated the front of the building. A single guard watched all who entered its halls. Kai approached the skyscraper with silent reserve. It was destined to be another boring meeting in which his grandfather spun his web of deceit, and clouded the hunter's eyes with a haze of false promises.

It was all boringly simple in Kai's view. He longed to be on the front line, he longed to strike out against the Vex himself, to deal a blow to them and let them know his name. He had hide in the shadows, per his grandfather's suggestion for decades upon decades, but the waiting was growing old. He passed through the gate without a second glance from the guard. To the world, the building was the main headquarters of BioVolt Knowledge, the leading corporation in science and advanced technologies; to the underworld though it was the Base for Vampire of the Kripts. Kai advanced to the elevators pushing the up button. He leaned against the wall eyes closed and arms crossed, waiting for the elevator to get down to his floor.

He would have to tell his grandfather about the power he had felt earlier, not that it would matter much anyways. Until they could firmly establish a relationship with the hunters, the Vex would always have the advantage. The elevator slid open and Kai stepped in. He pulled a key out from under his shirt, sliding it into the slot under the numbers and turning it twice to the right. The elevator began to ascend at a rapid pace, eventually reaching the highest floor in the building.

The hallways décor reminded Kai of something out of a bad horror movie, with the dark passages and the stone design walls. He pushed his bangs from his eyes, sliding the key back under his shirt collar. He saw others moving up and down the corridor, everyone with a task assigned to them. Kai pushed past them, taking a left, followed by two rights and finally another left that ended in a deadend at a large over sized ebony wood door. Kai pushed the door open, sliding in and closing the door behind him.

The room was a large library. Red velvet seats were positioned cattycornered to one another, a large ebony tea table sat in-between the two chairs, a wine bottle full of dark red liquid sat beside a stained wine glass. The walls of shelves displayed a proud array of books, some centuries old, which filled every corner of the room. Kai had learned through the years that technology came and went, rose to style and fell out dated in the blink of an eye, but a book lasted forever, never truly outdated and never truly forgotten.

He was proud of his collection and over the centuries it had became his fortress of solitude that no one, not even his grandfather dared enter without his consent. It was also where he insisted on having his meetings. Kai walked over to one of the velvet chairs. He sat down and rested his head on his hand picking up a small white book that sat on the table. The spine and embroidering of the book was striking silver, the word _Loveless_ intertwined with an intricate design of silver above and below the word.

It was a poem that Kai had recovered from the ruins of a forgotten city in middle kingdom. The book was actually more of a play in which he only had the first four acts, the fifth and final act had been ripped out by it's previous owner for reasons that Kai could only guess.[1]

"Reading that book of yours again, eh Kai?" Kai looked up from his book just long enough to acknowledge the others presence. "Miguel, you're late." Kai said, looking back to his book. "I was reprimanded today." Kai closed the book, setting it on the table to the side. "They finally discovered your actions then?" Miguel nodded once before setting himself in the other velvet chair. "I have connections with the one they sent for me, thus I was able to make a stop before I must appear before the Vex. Once I have appeared before them they will exile me and strip me of my wings, forcing me to the earth to live as their dog until I can prove myself worthy of their trust." Kai smirked, already seeing where this was heading. "So let me guess, you want to call in that favor now." Miguel smirked, picking up the book from its place on the table.

"_Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul.  
Pride is lost  
Wings stripped away, the end is nigh."_

"Forgive me Kai, but this doesn't seem to be your style of book." Kai took the book from the blonde's hands. "It was a gift from a friend long ago. Now as you were saying." Miguel eyed the book cautiously before returning to his previous conversation.

"Yes, well then I believe its time I sever my last tie to that cursed place." Kai looked upwards not facing Miguel. "Exchanging one curse for another, brave move; brave or stupid that is, but consider it done. Follow the corridor back towards the elevator and ask someone to take you to Brooklyn. He will take care of the payment for your services along with the assistance you require."

Miguel arose from his seat smiling at Kai once before walking from the room to collect his payment. He stopped at the door however, a final thought presenting itself to him. "Rei is in this town Kai, west end cathedral to be exact. I don't care about much, certainly nothing that has to do with the Vex, but that kid has been through enough." Kai looked at Miguel, registering his words carefully before nodding in agreement. As Miguel left, Kai opened back his book, to the first page of act three.

_'My friend, do you fly away now?  
To a world that abhors you and I?  
All that awaits you is a somber morrow  
No matter where the winds may blow'_

Kai leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes to the world around him. Oblivious to him doing so, Kai put the book down onto the tea table. He stood, walking over to the only wall not overrun by books, but a large window with thick black velvet curtains. Kai drew back the curtains just enough to see through the window. His eyes searching the heavens for answers he knew he would never find. '_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess._' "Or maybe we just aren't looking hard enough." Kai said a slight chuckle in his voice.

* * *

Tala watched for a few more moments as Bryan savored the kill. Eventually Tala turned away, what little blood he had earned from the kill coming back as bile in his throat. "Disgusting." He spat crinkling his nose slightly. "You wouldn't think that if you hadn't spent so much time with those angels."

Tala whirled on the other. Slamming into him, Bryan's head cracking against the sidewalk. A blood lust filling Tala's eyes as he glared down at the one below him. Tala held his claws mere inches from Bryan's neck the threat of him ripping out the offending vampire's throat painfully present. "Don't you _ever_ make it sound as if I spent that time in the Vex's control of my own accord. The day you live through those angels punishments _then _and only then may you speak about me, understand."

Bryan choked in air, before he shook his head with vigor. Tala withdrew, the blood lust still present in his eyes. He turned on his heels walking off quickly. "Where are you heading?" Bryan asked, not really wanted to tick off the redhead further but his curiosity wining in the end. "To hunt, I feel like killing something." Tala growled his voice low as he pulled his sweatshirt's hood back over his head. Bryan stayed silent, not wanting to face the redhead's wrath a second time.

Tala stalked through the forest, his eyes reaching to the sky. '_Tell us where the Kripts are now, and maybe we will let you die quickly.'_ Tala cringed as the memory resurfaced, a pain flashing through his back as he felt the whip biting down on him once again. '_Here take this. I'm so sorry they are doing this to you. . . . are you okay?' _The voice that flashed into Tala's memory was soft spoken, amber eyes flickered into his mind for just a second freezing Tala to his spot. He looked to the stars above, silver wings outlined by a full moon filling his mind.

* * *

"_I won't let them just kill someone, I gave you my word." Tala glared weakly at the one in front of him but his weak state prevented him from doing much else. "Why not just let me die, that is what your kind is suppose-" "Shut up!" Tala looked to the well tempered boy, a slight since of loss coming over him. "Never call them my kind, I am myself and no one else. I'll live how I want to live, and I am not going to take that chance from anyone else. So deal with it, because you aren't going to die. Not today anyways."_

* * *

Tala felt the small vile of blood that hung around his neck. How much had his immortal friend lost by giving Tala back his life. Tala knew it was more then necessary. The LuceVex was a corrupted light, just as the Kripts were corrupt. It was a war in which both sides were bad, and the only group left had no loyalties one way or another. Tala leaned back against a tree, pushing his hood from his head and leaning back to look at the stars.

_

* * *

_

Tala smiled as he looked at the beat up white book he held in his hands. They were going through the remnants of what remained of a tower in the old world. They were supposed to take everything they found to their leader, but Tala couldn't see the trouble that could come from keeping such a book. It was an old poem book, the last act had been ripped out and in its place was a question written in red ink.

"Three friends go into battle. One is captured, one flies away, the one who returns becomes a hero. If we were to reenact this, I wonder, would I be the one to play the hero or would you?"

_The whole book was filled with pointless things such as that. Trivial and sometimes tedious wording that grated on Tala's nerves, but he knew it was right up his dear friends ally. Tala slide the book into his shoulder bag and left the tower, his black wings lifting him to the sky._

_He landed outside an old castles' grounds, it was the temporary headquarters of the Kripts while they worked on a new plan to take out the Vex. "Kaaaaaiiiiii, I have a present for you." Tala said, in a singsong voice, looking around for the missing teen. _

"_Tala, what are you doing here? I thought you had recon duty?" Kai said, leaning against the doorframe. "I did, well do, but I had to bring you this first." Tala dug into his shoulder bag before pulling out the slick white book. "Tala, what is that?" Tala smiled, placing it into his friend's hands. "It's a book I found. It sounds like something you would like, plus it looks old so I thought of you." Kai glared at his friend. Knowing his friends orders were to take everything to point for inspection. _

_Kai sighed, before opening the cover of the offending book, his eyes widening slightly. "It's one of the original copies of Loveless. Rumor was the original copy had the end ripped out right before it was printed resulting in the last act being missing in all copies. The book use to be among the most popular in the old world, but after the fall, the book vanished and . . . I guess you really don't care, do you?" Kai said tearing his eyes from the book. "Not really like I said just thought you would like it, the end of it is really weird, someone wrote in the book. You should give it a look, maybe another piece of trivial knowledge for you." Kai shook his head, placing the book inside the door._

_Tala stood on the balcony preparing to dive. "Hey Tal?" Tala turned around to face his friend. "Yeah?" Kai smirked stepping inside the building. "Do as you are told next time." Tala gave him a mock salute. "Yes sir." Tala said falling backwards off the balcony and letting his wings lift him into the sky._

* * *

Tala shook his head from his memories. He felt his stomach growl again and set off to find a feast lurking somewhere in the park at night. Normally he avoided the west side, to many witnesses normally lurked in the dark corners for his taste, but his normal hunting grounds had gone dry from the recent string of 'disappearances'.

Tala's eyes caught the sudden flickering of movement off to the right, it was far enough away that he hadn't noticed it at first. It was also down wind meaning he hadn't smelled the intruder. Tala growled slightly, he saw the figure run from one shadow to another, hiding in every shadow he came to. Tala pulled his hood over his head again, hiding the all to noticeable flash of red hair that stuck out even in the darkness. For a second the figure froze, before it crept out into the light just enough that Tala could see it's full form.

Tala smirked, as he crouched low he felt a growl cracking in his throat. He waited a few more heart beats before he lunged forward, slamming into the other figure. The other, caught off guard, slammed his hand into Tala's face, claws slicing four parallel lines into Tala's cheek. Tala growled again before he kicked out, hitting the other in the chest. The other lost his breath and fell to their knees. Tala narrowed his eyes at the figure, standing over him with his fangs barred and his claws drawn. "Ozuma, should have known." Ozuma looked up through his bangs. "Tala, west end is my territory and you know it."

Tala stepped back a little crossing his arms and pushing down his hood. "You want to go again then, I am pretty sure I can win this territory from you if you want it to come to that." Ozuma made a face that clearly marked his thoughts on the idea. "Why are you here Tala?" Tala looked around, his eyes drinking in the clear night sky. "Bryan and I have been splitting central and the authorities are staring to wonder about all these 'disappearances'" Ozuma sighed, before waving his hand. "Fine then, do what you want Tala. Just stay away from Slate street. The old cathedral there draws people all the time and I want to keep that much to myself."

Tala nodded his head, finding no problem with allowing the other rebellion fighter the street. "Consider it off limits." Tala said, smirking slightly at the look Ozuma gave him. "Now if you will excuse me, I have a bit of hunting I was wanting to get done before sunrise." Ozuma nodded his head once before taking off in the direction of the cathedral, while Tala went towards the woods.

He hadn't gone far when he heard the hard breathing of a human approaching him, he had no time to hide and so went for the best option he had, hide in the open. "Help! Someone help!" A girl came around the bend. She was pretty, in her late teens, with brown eyes and light brown hair. She was dressed in a short skirt, bright pink shirt and a long brown coat that brushed the ground as she ran. Tala could smell her blood as she drew closer. '_O negative, hm universal donor, how. . . ironic.' _After a few more steps the girl caught sight off Tala and she ran at him. "Thank goodness I found someone, I need help." Tala stood still his pulse hyping up. The girl stood right in front of him, her breath coming out in deep gasps. "My boyfriend, this thing with wings, it-it attacked us. I got away, but my boyfriend." For the first time Tala looked at the girl as something other then a meal.

"Wings? What type of wings?" The girl looked at him surprised. "I don't know, I wasn't focusing on the wings themselves, more the dark figure _attached_ to the wings" Tala growled at her, grabbing her shoulders. "Focus now." He said darkly, his voice a low growl. "I-I don't-" Tala tightened his grip on her and pushed her against a tree. "I said focus, what type of wings, give me a color, a texture, anything." The girl blinked a few times, fear clouding her mind, what was this person wanting!

Tala growled, he had already determined this girl was going to die, so it didn't really matter what he said now. "Were they black, white, gray, silver? Feathers, leather, what?" The girl blinked a few times before a fuzzy image entered her mind. "They were feathers." She said quickly, but it didn't appease the redhead. "Color, what color were they?" The girl started to struggle, and so Tala did the last thing he could think of.

He snapped out his own ebony wings, his feathers reaching up to the branches above him. The girl let out a scream of terror as she saw the wings. "Were the wings this color or darker?" He whispered, his face coming withing inches of her ear. "They we-were light-lighter then that, differently lighter." She struggled, her eyes filling with tears. Tala growled, he hated being cruel to his prey, but truthfully it was far more cruel to let her live at this point. She would never be the same, never be able to look at the world without seeing all the monsters that lurked in the dark, never be able to live like a normal person should.

"Just breath," He whispered, his fangs coming to their full length. The girl's breath hitched as she felt the sting on her neck, within seconds she was falling lax in his grip and Tala pulled back. She was breathing lightly against him. "Just keep breathing." He whispered, biting his own finger and waiting for the blood to come, he placed it to her neck, the blood entering her body and infecting her heart. "Welcome to the family." Tala muttered, placing the girl on the ground. She would be asleep for a while yet, and he still needed to get a real kill before returning to his base for the day, and now this mystery winged person had thrown quite a knot in his plan. '_Guess I am going to have to look into this now.'_

* * *

Rei traced his finger over the lines in the tree bark on the branch above him. He was laying on the largest branch, swinging one foot back and forth. Finally boredom won out on him and he rolled from the branch. He really didn't have anything left to do. The Vex didn't trust him enough to give him multiple orders at once.

He watched as the earth came into rapid focus. A smirk flickered across his features as his old nature kicked in and a spike of adrenaline raced through his blood stream. In a heartbeat his wings snapped open and he slowed slightly in his swan dive. He landed lightly on his feet, not even a leaf disturbed by his sudden presence. Reaching down his fingers brushed the white buckles that fastened around his boots.

They were custom made, slim-line, black leather with white buckles fastened around the ankle of each boot. Unbuckling the strap would gain you accesse to a hidden compartment, running the length of the boots. The insides of the compartments were made with a thicker leather to keep the blades from punching through.

Rei unfastened the buckle on his right boot pulling a blade from it. The blade was the length of his hand, running from his finger tip to the base of his wrist, not including the hilt. It was a sharp dagger that had been perfected by the LuceVex's master craftsman some thousand years ago. The hilt of the dagger was made of pure silver laced with pure ivory. Flames were engraved in the elegant handle. It was a blade of judgment, something all members of the Vex were given upon becoming an avenging angel after their awakening. The flames would erupt from the hilt once they connected with blood.

White flames symbolized innocents, while black flames condemned their sin. His blade however held even more value then that of most. It had been given to him by his friend and mentor Miguel, the only one that had helped him after he awoke. Rei smiled as he looked down at the blade, with a quick stretch of his muscles he set off towards the buildings. His wings catching the air and allowing him to glide onto one of the roof tops, jumping from rooftop to rooftop and gliding when the air would allow.

It had been a long night, and all Rei wanted to do was get home and get a good nights' rest. As he was running he slid the blade into the waist band of his jeans. His heavy black cloak fluttering like a weightless feather behind him. The cloak was another mark of the Vex, when needed his power would mix with the cloak's ancient power and hide him from view, even against the nights' children themselves. He knew it would be a long time before he could fully return to the power he had once held within the LuceVex, but he planned on getting as close as he could until that day.

As he approached his temporary home he sensed another presence, it wasn't the presence of a mortal however. Rei drew back his judgment blade as he felt a blood pulse race through his body. Something was there, and it was something that was in need of judgment.

Rei came to the old cathedral, his eyes locking on the hole in the ceiling that he used for an entrance. He dropped down into the building, bending down behind the pew. He pulled his cloak over his head, his power mixing with the ancient mastery, shielding him from the worlds prying eyes. Rei tensed as the presence got stronger, he knew it was a vampire, but more then that. Black energy poured from the area alerting Rei of the vampires alliance, and that alliance was that of the rebellion.

Rei unfastened the other buckle, sliding out his other blade. The blade was made for one purpose and one purpose only and that was to send the night children to face judgment. It was a serrated silver blade that had a cross etched into the blade, the hilt was filled with holy water that released down the blade when the metal bit into flesh. The blade was kept sharp by being dipped in rose oil and kept in the glassed sand.[2]

Rei heard the breathing of another slowly entering the room. He looked around, his golden eyes locking on the figure as it came from the back room of the cathedral. Rei narrowed his eyes slightly at the form. How dare a Vampire defile a holy place, even one that had been forgotten by the mortals.

The figure was a little on the short side with black hair that had a flash of red dye in the middle of it. His livid green eyes scanned the area around him. Rei gripped his blade tighter, the smell of rose oil calming his nerves. Something about this vampire felt familiar, but Rei didn't want to dwell to long on that thought.

He jumped at the back of the Vampire. It sensed his movement a fraction of a second before Rei made it to his target and the Vampire avoided the strike. Rei knowing the advantage was lost, threw back the cowl of his cloak. His black bangs covering his eyes, he banished his blade in front of him. "Surrender Vampire and perhaps your judgment will fair well for you." The vampire bared his fangs, his hands drawing back as his lips parted in a snarl. "Please, I'm not stupid. I know what you're kind does to mine."

Rei took a deep breath, his grip loosening on the blade just slightly. "So be it then." The vampire took it as a sign to commence and lunged at the immortal. Rei caught his slash with his knife. The Rose oil stinging the vampires flesh. The vampire pulled back, his teeth bared. "Rose oil, should have figured as much from you _angels_." The vampire spat the last word and raised his hand to whip the oil from his skin. Rei just kept is eyes ahead.

"Let's finish this." Rei said, as he rushed forward. He struck out at the vampire, but it simply dove under him. Turning quickly the vampire struck at Rei. Rei jumped back, the vampires claws raking the side of his arm. It was the scent of blood that sent the vampire on edge. Immortals blood was invaluable, and the vampire was going to do everything in his power to obtain it.

Rei smiled as the vampires green eyes turned to blood red, as rage over powered his senses. "I am afraid this is over." As the vampire lunged, Rei turned on his heels, his hunter blade digging into the vampires gut, the holy water filling his vanes as the silver burned away at the flesh. The vampire fell to the ground completely immobilized by the water.

Rei drew out his redemption blade, the flames at the hilt erupting in a white light. Rei placed his arm against the vampires neck before muttering some words in Latin. The vampire struggled and screamed as the redemption blade cut the skin right above his heart. Black flames flowed around the blade. Rei shook his head. "This is the end of your curse, say goodbye to your immortal life, child of the night." Rei said as he drove the blade down, piercing the heart with the redemption blade.

Rei smiled as he pulled his two blades back, watching as a sense of peace over came the vampires face. Rei had freed him, something that many of his kind had given up doing for the night's children. "Sleep well, my brother." Rei said as the vampire took his last breath. Rei bent down, closing the vampires eyes with his right hand and picking up the body.

He took it out behind the abandoned church, placing the body in an old pit that he had dug sometime back. He crossed the vampires arms over his chest, reciting the final rites that were supposed to be given when the life of any immortal was extinguished. Finally he poured excelerant on the body and held up his redemption blade, allowing the flames to come forth once more. "The price of freedom is a high one, but in the end we all desire the same thing, my brother." Rei let the flames catch the body.

His eyes watched as the smoke drifted to the heavens, taking the soul of the vampire to a place even Rei himself couldn't reach. He knew that after the body was completely burned he would have to finish his job and scatter the ashes over the city, to insure that no resurrection was possible. Rei wasn't an idiot however, the immortals that had a vampire revive on them, had hunted them down like dogs, not giving them a rite or the honor of falling by the redemption blade to end their cures. He wouldn't do that, if he had to take their life, at least he would give them back their freedom, at least that was what Rei had determined.

* * *

[1]  
**Gateway** GENESIS!  
**My Own Demise: **Um, Gateway are we going to tell them what _Loveless_ is, or are you just going to rant about Genesis?  
**Gateway:** _Loveless_ is an amazing poem, turned into a play, inside the game Final Fantasy 7 (and all its parts) the poem is read by the wickedly amazing Genesis. If you want to find more out about this story look up the _Loveless _poem.  
**My Own Demise: **Are you done now?  
**Gateway:** I love Genesis! Alright, I'm done now.

[2]  
**My Own Demise: **So the vampire blade used in the story is a collection of all the regular myths used for vampires,  
**Gateway:** Such as silver, holy water, crucifix's, jagged tips, things like that  
**My Own Demise: **The other two parts the rose oil and the glassed sand, are part of our story.  
**Gateway**: Rose oil is a pure substance that burns demons and the glassed sand keeps silver from losing its shine.

**

* * *

**

My Own Demise: Alright on to reviews, I'll go first . . .

**Mimi 007:** Well hello to you too! I am glad you are happy about this story and hopefully me and Gateway can live up to expectations. And yes we do have promising rules because those are our promise, hehe, alright back to being for real. No I HATE Twilight because it killed the vampire genre, and no human would be 'friends' with a vampire. And I am so proud of you for focusing through that whole half of a review. Also I want chocolate! Pleawe give me some Mimi! Anyways back to the answer, yes you got everything relatively straight and hopefully this chapter elaborated some on your confusion. Plus now you know what Miguel did wrong. Oh and I think we went back and fixed that one sentence, and we are going to go back again and fix it again. And ya know we love you too, so hope to hear from you again soon.

Phew that was a long one, now moving on . . .

**Evil Kitty Dictator: **Hm, interesting idea you have there yourself. Who knows what is to come (Well me and Gateway do but . . . still) Hope you keep enjoying!

**Chaseha-Wing: **Your right, Rei did help _something_, and for that he paid. The person he helped though, well that is still yet to come.

**GatewaysDiary**:** ALLLLLRIGHT now it is my turn to answer my reviewers (hehe, I stuck you with the long one MOD, love you Mimi)**

**Racerabbit:** Thanks for the love on the opening, and yes no more sparkles! Thank you soooo much for the love in the stories and I am not sure about them being turned into anime, I would be afraid to see how many reruns would air before I could get my butt in gear and write the next episode, hehe.

**GabZ: **Thanks for the review, but to answer your question, no this will not be Yaoi, not now nor ever. This story isn't a romance story and so there is no point in doing something like that. Thanks for the regards and hope you keep reading anyways.


End file.
